Your love is a Lie
by LeneGranger
Summary: When Bella gets home after a long day, she finds out Jacob's love is a lie. AH/AU Bella/Jacob, MIGHT become Bella/Edward. Just ONE SHOT for now! Rated for language!


**_HEY! this is a one-shot about Bella and Jacob. I prefer Bella/Edward, so that's why I took Jacob, I'm planning to turn it into a multiple chapter story if you like it! _**  
**_I heard this song (You love is a Lie- Simple plan) and I just had to write it down. Just to empty my head, the idea was in my head for a few days. _**  
**_I own nothing...I wish. Credit goes to the amazing Stephenie Meyer!_**  
**_enjoy!_**  
**_xxx_**

_I fall asleep by the telephone_  
_It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone_  
_Tell me, where have you been?_  
_I found a note with another name_  
_You blow a kiss_  
_But it just don't feel the same_  
_'Cause I can feel that you're gone_  
_I can't bite my tongue forever_  
_While you try to play it cool_  
_You can hide behind your stories_  
_But don't take me for a fool_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_  
_(But I feel it)_  
_You can tell me that you're home by yourself_  
_(But I see it)_  
_You can look into my eyes_  
_And pretend all you want_  
_But I know, I know_  
_Your love is just a lie_  
_It's nothing but a lie_

_You look so innocent_  
_But the guilt in your voice gives you away_  
_Yeah, you know what I mean_  
_How does it feel when you kiss_  
_When you know that I trust you_  
_And did you think about me when she fucked with you?_  
_Could you be more obscene?_  
_So don't try to say you're sorry_  
_Or try to make it right_  
_And don't waste your breath because_  
_It's too late, it's too late_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_  
_You can tell me that you're home by yourself_  
_You can look into my eyes_  
_And pretend all you want_  
_But I know, I know_  
_Your love is just a lie_  
_(Lie! Lie! Lie!)_  
_It's nothing but a lie_  
_(Lie! Lie! Lie!)_  
_You're nothing but a lie_

_You can tell me that there's nobody else_  
_(But I feel it)_  
_You can tell me that you're home by yourself_  
_(But I see it)_  
_You can look into my eyes_  
_And pretend all you want_  
_But I know, I know_  
_Your love is just a lie_  
_It's nothing but a lie_

_You're nothing but a lie_

I walked as fast as I could without tripping over thin air. Why did it always have to rain? It didn't matter, wherever I went, the rain went. I rushed over to my front door- or should I say our front door?-and unlocked it. Jacob and I recently decided to take our relationship to the next level, and it wasn't even me that insisted, he wanted more out off us. I could only go along. I cloud already smell his cologne, good, he was home. I was dying to see him again. Our schedules were crazy, we didn't seem to have free time to spend together. But it was only temporary, or so I hoped, until we were both settled at our new job. I shot the door behind me, silently, so I wouldn't let Jacob know I was home. He always scared me, I would finally get revenge. I removed my drenched coat and shoes, and walked to our bedroom on my tiptoes, I would like to scare him while being in dry clothes, I would get sick if I wore these clothes any longer. As silently as humanly possible, I opened the door. I dropped my heavy bag when I took in the scene before me. On the bed- MY bed, might I add-was Jacob engaged with some sort of skank in a way I hoped never to witness. I thought about what I would do in this kind of situations a lot when I was in high school. This kind of things happened to my friends, but never to me. But I didn't know what to whatsoever at this particular moment. The only thing I wanted to do was run away and pretend this never happened. But I couldn't fool myself like that. The jackass had to go. NOW. I cleared my throat, hoping they would stop. I saw Jacob stiffen, but he soon returned to his activities when he thought the coast was clear.

'Excuse me, am I interrupting?' Jacob shot up, the blanket that covered him up fell to the ground. Great, so I need a new bed and a new blanket.

'Bella…it's not-'

'Not what I'm thinking? Yeah, I know it never is. So are you going claim your love for me, begging me to take you back, or can we skip all that bullshit? 'Cause, you know I'm kind of tired. Oh, where are my manners?' I walked over to the bed where the skank was covering up her body with MY blanket and hiding her face with her hands.

'Hello, I'm Bella. Welcome to my home, I see you've met my fiancé? Or…' I turned around to face Jacob. 'Should I say ex-fiancé?' I turned back to the girl and offered her my hand.

'Nice meeting you…? Excuse me, what's your name, again?' she didn't answer me, she was still shielding her eyes with her hands. I had enough of her immature behaviour so I yanked them away from her face.

'It's impolite not to look at people when their talk-' I snapped at the girl, but my voice got stuck when I saw who was laying in my bed.

'Jessica?' The girl was one of my freaking bridesmaids. I saw her just hours ago, at my last fitting. Oh, now you had me mad.

'Get out.' It was only a whisper, but it scared even me. I saw Jacob trying to sneak out of the door in the corner of my eye.

'Where are you going, Jacob?' I saw him flinch, what a loser. Didn't he know girls had eyes in their back? Everyone knew that.

'GET OUT, JESSICA! NOW' I never, ever, raise my voice, let alone scream. But I was truly pissed at this moment. I yanked the blanket away and threw her clothes across the room. She had to get up, out of my bed to get them. I hope she was humiliated. She quickly grabbed her clothes and started dressing.

'What are you doing? LEAVE. You can dress yourself out of my house. So, everybody can see what kind of person you are.' She run out the door in just her underwear as I was about to chase her. I followed her out to the hallway to make sure she left.

'I never want to see your face again. And if I ever do, I will kill you.' I pushed her out in the rain in her underwear, I could already see the people out on the street stare at her.

'Yeah, look at her. Look at the bridesmaid-from-hell, who fucked my fiancé!' I was screaming again, and I was making a fool out of myself. But at this point I didn't care. I slammed the door shut in her face, and rushed into the living room. I grabbed a few sheets of paper and handed them to Jacob.

'Here, the guest list, make sure to call everybody on the list. Including my en your parents and tell them exactly why our wedding is off. And if you cancel the flowers, the church the venue for the rehearsal dinner and the reception, make sure you pay all extra expenses. 'Cause I sure as hell won't.'

'Bella, don't be such a drama queen, can't we just talk about this?' I turned around, he was way to close. He really looked at me as if he thought I lost it. So, I slapped him in the face. Hard, I might add. You could immediately see a red spot.

'You call the guests tell them exactly what you did, and you cancel the wedding. I'll call everybody, just to check if you did tell them. You humiliated me, so now I'm going to humiliate you.'

'I'm not going to do that.'

'Well, I sure as hell won't, and someone has to cancel. So, I think you ARE going to do it.' I pushed him aside to get a suitcase, and started packing.' Bells, don't do this. We can talk about it, sleep over it, you can't just cancel our wedding and throw away all we have.' I went to pack my stuff from the bathroom.

'Oh, I didn't, you did. You know exactly what I think about cheating, 'cause I've been telling you since high school! And, another thing. I'm not leaving, you are. I just can't stand looking at you any longer.' I stuffed all my stuff in my suitcase and closed it. I grabbed my purse and important papers and got my coat back on.

'I'll be back tomorrow at noon. Make sure none of your stuff is left here when I get back or I'll ruin it. I never wish to see you again, you'll be gone tomorrow when I get here.' With that I yanked the door open, got back into the rain and slammed the door shut. It rained harder now and I had to face the ground to see anything. I walked straight to my best friends house and rang the doorbell.

'Hold on, I'll be there…' I heard someone stumble and then giggle. The door was opened slightly and I could barely make her face out in the dark of the rain.

'Bella? What are you doing here? I thought you were going home to Jacob? He why are you crying?' The door was opened entirely, and my best friend pulled me into her the house. She then noticed my suitcase.

'Oh god, you left him?' She pulled me into a tight embrace. And I broke down, and not in a cute way. I was sobbing my heart out, I was really convinced that Jacob was my prince charming.

'Oh, Alice, you won't ever believe what happened, I need a place to crash for tonight.'

'Of course, honey. You're always welcome to crash here. Well, lets get you out of those wet clothes. Did you already eat?'

I was sitting on Alice's couch with my feet popped under me.

'So, when I got home, I wanted to scare him, he always did that to me, so I went to the bedroom to change, I was completely drenched. But, I was silent, of course.' Alice handed me a cup of tea. We were both changed into our jammies, curling up by the fireplace. I just loved Alice's place. It was so her.

'So, I was the one who almost got a heart attack when I discovered Jacob shagging Jessica, in MY bed. I know, it's so gross.' Alice looked like she was going to blow.

'The WHORE! What did you do? Wait, I'm calling Rose, you are in desperate need of some dose-of-Rose.' I didn't mind, Rose was my other best friend, we shared almost everything since she married Emmet, my brother. Rose rushed over to Alice's, she was her in record time.

'OH MY GOD, he didn't! the fucking bastard.' Rose came into the room and I immediately started sobbing. Again.

'Tell us what happened.'

'Jessica Stanley, happened.'

'The WHORE! I can't believe it, you've been so nice to her when Mike cheated on her. You took her in! GODDAMMIT! I'm going to kill her.'

'I pushed her into the rain in her underwear, and I was screaming so the whole neighbourhood saw it.' Alice and Rose were both shocked after I told them that, but after a while they both started laughing. And after I told them what I made Jacob do, they were both panting so hard they fell to the floor.

'WOW, Bella. I never thought you had it in you. We taught you good!' Rose high-fived Alice.

'Yeah, but what do I do now? What if he doesn't leave? He was clear, he still wants to get married. He thinks I'm overreacting.'

'He's a dickhead, he thinks with his dick. You don't need such a guy, you need a guy like Edward.' Here we go again.

'Alice, you keep saying that, but I never even met you brother!'

'That's because you were with Jacob, I didn't want to sabotage your relationship. But now that you're free. You can go on a date with him, when you're ready to date again.'

'It's true, Bella. He's a cutie, I've met him.' I just rolled my eyes, I so didn't need this now.

'I need ice cream and horror movies, not guy-talk!' They didn't mention guys again that evening. And I realised that maybe it was better it happened now. At least I wasn't married to the asshole!


End file.
